


Sana.exe

by alphabets0up



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OT9 - Freeform, jeonghyo if u squint, main sahyo, the rest of the sana ships are just sana being sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabets0up/pseuds/alphabets0up
Summary: "Can you tone it down a bit?" Jihyo asks, "Your gay is showing.""Sorry," Sana says, not looking the least bit apologetic, "Gay is my default setting."or: the five times Jihyo tries to stop Sana's advances on the other members, and the one time she doesn't.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	Sana.exe

**0 -Sana.exe**

Once the group says goodbye and shuts off their vlive, Jihyo, quickly making a mental checklist of things to do in her head, approaches Sana.

"Can you tone it down a bit?" Jihyo asks, nudging the Japanese woman to get her attention away from Dahyun. As soon as Sana turns around to face her with Dahyun still wrapped around her arms, Jihyo clears her throat.

"Your gay is showing." 

"Sorry," Sana says, not looking the least bit apologetic, "Gay is my default setting."

Dahyun sputters at this, but Jihyo remains unfazed.

"I know, Sana, but what if people get suspicious?" Jihyo tries to reason with her.

"Suspicious of what, gals being pals?" Sana giggles cutely, stepping forward to cup Jihyo's cheek. Dahyun's still standing awkwardly in between them, but the Japanese woman doesn't seem to mind one bit.

"Don't worry, Jihyo. They'll never suspect a thing."

Sana winks at her, leaving with a flustered Dahyun still in her arms.

Jihyo already knows that she's just begun.

* * *

* * *

**1- Dance**

If Jihyo's to be honest, anyone suspecting them of being gay are the least of her worries when she initially told Sana to tone her gay down. She just doesn't want Sana to be so openly (gay) affectionate because it gets... distracting.

Like right now.

Sana and Momo are in their own world, forgetting to follow the choreography completely. Sana breaks formation to chase a retreating Momo, both girls nearly slamming into one of the practice room's mirrors as Sana attempts to kiss Momo's neck.

Sure, the instruction was to be yourself and to let loose, but Jihyo really isn't expecting Sana to be touching and chasing down all the girls. (Though she should’ve. This is Sana, after all.) She doesn't even realize she's frowning until Nayeon pokes her cheek and waggles her eyebrows obnoxiously.

"You're frowning. Jealous much?" Nayeon says and grins before swiftly moving away, not giving time for Jihyo to come up with a reply.

As the song continues, Sana twirls Chaeyoung around before taking a chance at swatting Jeongyeon's butt. The slap echoes loudly in the dance room, and Jeongyeon almost crashes into Momo out of shock. Jihyo sighs before moving towards her next position, already thinking up a plan.

When the chorus starts up, Jihyo sneaks behind Sana and pokes her sides before she can jump Tzuyu. 

" _Isanghage—_ ” Sana stops singing mid sentence, giggling uncontrollably as her knees buckle. Jihyo’s mouth quirks into a toothy grin, and she doesn't stop tickling Sana’s sides until the Japanese woman falls down.

Sana's on the ground, clutching at her sides while Mina snorts loudly. It's so loud and out of character that it causes everyone else to join in the laughter as well. Jihyo swears she hears the girl mumble 'yes' in English, but she isn't so sure.

At the end of the day, the PDs decide to scrap the 'fun' dance practice version for _Heart Shaker_ because Sana kept forgetting her position along with Momo, and Mina kept laughing whenever the chorus came up and no one's sure why... All except for Chaeyoung who looked like she had some sort of epiphany before laughing along with Mina.

All they they get from Mina is,

"I can't unhear it anymore," And off Mina goes into another fit of giggles with Chaeyoung.

Unhear what, Jihyo's still not sure. But at least the crisis is averted, and it's good that they finished recording their actual dance practice before getting sidetracked, Jihyo thinks to herself.

* * *

* * *

**2 - Lap**

Fansigns are always fun events. To Jihyo, it's a time where they can all let loose and really talk to their fans. It's always good to receive feedback on their music and themselves, even if it sometimes ends up with someone crying out of sheer happiness when they sit in front of them for the first time.

Jihyo's a bit too occupied with waving and greeting fans with Tzuyu that she misses Nayeon making Sana her new chair. When the leader turns to return to hear seat, she spots Sana and Nayeon. Not so subtly pinching her nose bridge, she makes her way towards her own chair, which just so happens to be right beside the two. 

Nayeon exaggerates her stretching, making herself comfortable as she sits on Sana. She even does some aegyo for her fans before resting her legs on Jeongyeon's lap. The girl crush is quick to swat Nayeon's legs away and the two of them end up play fighting, with Nayeon practically squirming on Sana's lap as she tries to kick away Jeongyeon's swatting hands. Thank goodness for safety shorts, Jihyo thinks briefly as she watches Nayeon’s frantic movement.

The leader can sense trouble just by the glint in Sana's eyes as the Japanese woman's arms slowly creep towards the back of Jeongyeon's head and Nayeon's back. Jihyo decides to get creative, turning to the other side to tap Momo's shoulder so she can hand her the scary mask one of the fans gave to Dahyun earlier. 

"Eh?" Momo questions, but reaches over to get the mask anyway, not forgetting to kiss Dahyun's cheek before she hands Jihyo the item.

Once Jihyo puts it on, she hides herself under her blanket and turns her body to face Sana again. Momo watches blankly, processing the information as Jihyo prepares herself. The leader hears the camera shutters increasing in frequency while Nayeon and Jeongyeon are all caught up in their little fight, with an obnoxious Sana ready to push their bodies together.

"BOO!" Jihyo suddenly jumps towards Sana, scaring her, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon.

Sana practically jumps out of her seat, and Nayeon falls off of her lap, tumbling to the ground. Sana’s chair clatters to the ground, and Jeongyeon yells back out of impulse, clutching at her chest in shock.

"Eh?" Mina blurts out, watching the scene from afar. Beside her Chaeyoung spits out the water she's drinking while Tzuyu silently watches the scene.

"Jihyo!" Sana and Nayeon yell. The latter swats at Jihyo's leg from the ground and Jihyo can't help but laugh loudly as Dahyun reaches over for a high five.

* * *

When the fansign's over and done with, Jihyo feels arms wrapping around her own. She already knows that it's Sana.

"I know what you're doing Jihyo-yah," Sana whispers as they walk towards their van. 

"I'm not gonna let you stop the gay agenda."

"I'm not—" Sana detaches herself from Jihyo.

"I'm watching you, and you can't stop me this time!" Sana says pointing two of her fingers at her own eyes, and then to Jihyo's before she jumps back swiftly in an attempt to look cool.

"Oof!"

Jihyo winces when Sana trips and Tzuyu, on reflex, quickly side steps to avoid the Japanese woman's falling body.

“Oh,” Is all that Tzuyu says as she looks down at Sana. The rest of Twice stop at Sana’s sudden fall.

"Tzuyu-ah," Sana mumbles, her face flat on the ground, "Why didn't you catch me?"

"Sorry unnie... I just hate seeing you like this," Tzuyu says.

"Like what?" Sana asks, lifting her head to look at the tall maknae.

Tzuyu looks into Sana's eyes with the blankest expression on her face.

"In person."

The maknae's the first to scurry off into the van. Everyone remains frozen with their jaws dropped.

Jihyo's the first to come back to her senses.

  
  


"Tzuyu-ah! Come back here and apologize!"

* * *

* * *

**3 - Lipstick**

When Jihyo spots Sana trying to steal a kiss from Dahyun's lips in the middle of their vlive, of all things, she's quick to move her phone so that it faces her instead. She pointedly ignores the annoying bubbling at the back of her head at the sight of their PDA.

Jihyo wants to sigh loudly when she overhears Dahyun trying to tell Sana softly that they shouldn't be doing things like this here. Of course, the older of the two insists, practically pinning Dahyun to the wall. Jihyo pretends to be occupied and oblivious by fixing her bangs in front of the camera. It doesn't stop the influx of comments about whatever's happening behind her at all.

Jihyo chuckles and skips over the saida comments on purpose, answering other questions. Sometimes she'd let the viewers peek at Sana and Dahyun, since that seemed to get them more interaction, but Jihyo would rather not let thousands of fans see Sana try to make out with Dahyun on a vlive. As their leader, she’d never hear the end of it from JYP himself if she let that happen.

When Jihyo finally ends the vlive, she stomps over to Sana. The older woman (finally) lets Dahyun go. Dahyun immediately makes her escape to the living room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jihyo goes shifts into her leader mode immediately. Sana looks mildly startled, but doesn't seem to mind the intrusion either.

"I didn't have enough lipstick on," Sana says with a pout, "I wanted to borrow some of Dahyunnie's. It was such a pretty color too..."

Jihyo sighs again, and spares a glance at a flustered Dahyun trying to bury herself in their couch’s throw pillows out of sheer embarrassment before looking Sana in the eye. The latter only flutters her lashes, pretending to be innocent.

"You wanted to borrow Dahyun's lipstick... By kissing her," Jihyo says slowly and Sana nods enthusiastically, much like a puppy. If Sana weren't so cute, Jihyo would've already smacked her in the face.

"I'm glad we're on the same page! Now if you'll excuse me I'll just get some of that— owwie!"

Sana's interrupted by a quick flick to her forehead.

* * *

* * *

**4 - Pepero**

"Minari!" Sana chirps happily before latching herself behind the younger girl. The two happily waddle around, greeting their fans at the same time.

The pair move around towards their fans to get their gifts and to smile for pictures. When Mina's suddenly handed a large pepero stick in the middle of their fanmeet, Sana quickly takes it from the younger girl and unwraps it.

"Let's do the pepero challenge," Sana whispers, but makes sure her voice is loud enough to be picked up by the mic attached to Mina's cheek.

The whole crowd roars in excitement and Sana squeals when Mina nods shyly. Sana unlatches herself from Mina and prepares the stick in between them. It doesn't take long for the distance between them to shorten, and it doesn't take long for Jihyo to notice them either.

Sana doesn’t notice it in time, but Jihyo suddenly chases down Jeongyeon with a large toy hammer, much to the older girl's horror. They speed around the small area until Jihyo accidentally whacks the pepero stick resting in between Sana and Mina. The giant stick breaks with its chocolatey remains scattered on the floor, and at the same time Jeongyeon trips over Nayeon's foot, falling flat on her face.

Sana and Mina's pepero challenge is completely forgotten as the fans laugh at Jeongyeon chasing Jihyo back as the older suddenly has two toy hammers on her hands, aiming to whack Jihyo with them.

Sana crosses her arms and pouts. She meets Jihyo's knowing gaze and mischievous grin as their leader continues to run away from Jeongyeon, much to the entertainment of their fans.

Jihyo misses it, but Sana later manages to push both Momo and Mina's heads together during their pepero challenge, and Sana feels like she's won this round. Especially when Mina falls on her knees like the panicked gay she truly is and when Dahyun looks like she’s died and gone to heaven just watching the whole thing happen.

* * *

* * *

**5 - Acting**

"Gaaay!" Sana yells, "It's gaaaaay!" Sana squeals, jumping around like a bunny.

"Gaaaaaay!" Of course Chaeyoung joins in, and they hold each others hands, twirling around in circles together. Soon enough, Nayeon joins their little circle and spins around with them.

"I didn't think they'd actually let us do it..." Mina says, contemplative, "But here we are, I guess," The Japanese woman shrugs as she as she and Jihyo watch the energetic (gays) girls.

In the middle of Sana, Chaeyoung, and Nayeon becoming too dizzy to keep twirling and prancing around, Jeongyeon bursts into the room.

"Why am I paired with Sana?!" The short-haired woman shouts, flailing a piece of paper around. Dahyun begins with a running start before jumping up to grab the paper from Jeongyeon.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Chaeyoung says and laughs while Sana pouts. Momo pats Sana's back in a gesture that's supposed to be comforting, but her sheer strength causes Sana to go into a coughing fit.

"I'm with Chaeng for the Descendants of the Sun skit! Jihyo unnie, you're our director!" Dahyun cheers, smiling at Jihyo before reaching out to Chaeyoung so they could do their 'secret' handshake that everyone knows of but can't imitate due to its complexity.

"You and Chae?" Jihyo's brow is raised, "You both better promise not to laugh the whole time," Their leader says and Dahyun and Chaeyoung give her a synchronized salute.

"What's everyone else going to do?" Tzuyu decides to ask. When Dahyun reads that the rest of those who weren't chosen for the skit are supposed to do a sexy dance concept instead, Jihyo and the others are livid.

"Tzuyu is not going to do a sexy concept," Nayeon says simply. Jihyo, and the rest of the members nod in agreement.

"I can handle it..." Tzuyu mumbles out, but her eyes betray her words.

"Sana, do you mind switching roles with Tzuyu? I'll talk to the staff about this," Jihyo says with her eyes set on the door, taking the paper away from Dahyun.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," Sana says without hesitation despite going on about how she wanted to act for the skit earlier. 

Sana watches as Jihyo puffs her chest subtly, steeling herself before marching towards the door with the paper clutched in her hands. The Japanese woman finds the sight terribly attractive, even if she knows she shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

"PD-nim!"JIhyo's loud voice booms from the other side.

Sana and the rest shiver at their leader's tone, and all of them would rather not know what happened back there when Jihyo comes back with a satisfied smile on her face and the PD's face as pale as a ghost, scurrying behind their leader.

* * *

While Sana may not have been able to act in their Descendants of the Sun skit, watching its results were amusing. Dahyun and Chaeyoung did not keep their promise, and Jihyo nearly had an aneurysm with how much retakes the rapper duo had to do. The final cut was changed to be more comedic than romantic, but Dahyun and Chaeyoung seem to be thrilled with their work.

Sana's proud to say that her gay agenda of the day had been successful, even without her. The pepero kissing scene Jeongyeon and Tzuyu had to act out was her idea that Jihyo (surprisingly) accepted instead of the original wine scene. Jihyo quickly agreed under the guise of not wanting anyone drunk, but Sana knows better (they were going to use grape juice anyway) when she sees Jihyo with a pepero stick in her mouth, mocking a flustered Jeongyeon with it.

Sana just wishes it was her.

* * *

* * *

**6 - Tiptoe**

Sana’s seated and rocking her legs absentmindedly when she spots Jihyo standing up, holding a phone up to her face. As the Japanese woman watches Jihyo, she feels the ache in her feet and immediately takes off her high heels, no longer caring about where she is. Sana’s beyond done and tired for today.

"Hm," Jihyo muses loudly, smiling at the camera with her usual charm. She’s looking quite energetic despite having done so much earlier, and Sana finds herself wishing that she could do the same.

"How should I introduce myself?" Jihyo then asks, changing the angle of the camera to see which would work best with the light. Sana doesn’t think Jihyo even needs to adjust anything when every angle works so well with her.

Resting her chin on her knuckles, Sana sighs dreamily as she continues to stare at Jihyo. Before she can even go off into her own little world, Momo nudges her harshly and sends a devious smirk her way. Sana rolls her eyes at this, and pokes her best friend’s thigh with her foot.

"Hello, I'm..." Jihyo starts and stumbles on her introduction. Somehow, that’s all it takes to spark an idea in Sana’s head.

"Just Jihyo is good," Nayeon suggests, seated behind her. Sana moves away from the group slowly as to not grab their attention. It’s a good thing she decided to take off her heels, Sana thinks, because she’d surely trip on her way to Jihyo if she were still wearing them.

"Yeah, just Jihyo—" 

"No, unnie! Come up with something witty—" 

Some of the members speak up, and the remains of their discussion become a jumble of voices.

But before Jihyo can do any of their suggestions, a pair of arms wrap around her midsection and Sana's head pops up, nuzzling Jihyo's chest. The leader's arm moves out of instinct, wrapping around Sana's shoulders as the latter moves to look at the camera.

"I'm Sana's Jihyo," Sana introduces almost tenderly. For a moment, the Japanese woman thinks she’s overstepped her boundaries until she feels Jihyo’s hold tighten against her. Sana doesn’t take anything for granted, so she eagerly nuzzles deeper into her (soft chest) embrace, staring at the younger girl's lips.

"Wait, why is she barefoot?" Chaeyoung says loudly, and the moment is ruined. The whole group dissolves into laughter as Sana detaches herself from Jihyo, asking the members if they've seen her shoes. Of course, in typical Sana fashion, she doesn't forget to kiss Jihyo before searching for her missing shoes that she swears were just there a while ago.

Jihyo can only shake her head fondly as Sana tries to send her a wink and a flying kiss, but trips over her no longer missing footwear in the process.

Maybe Jihyo begins to reconsider as she watches Sana trying to get Tzuyu's attention again (She fails, but Jihyo doesn't miss the maknae's signature dimple showing at her attempt), Sana doesn't have to tone down her gay after all.

Not when it makes everyone so happy despite their (feigned) disgust.

* * *

"You were just jealous, weren't you?" Sana says in a singsong tone a few days later, when Sana’s little agenda finally yielded her (actual) results. (Jihyo got a bit too jealous and impulsive after Sana almost kissed Dahyun’s lips during a concert and that was that) Jihyo just huffs and pouts at that.

"So what if I was?" Jihyo admits, crossing her arms. The older woman's eyes glint in amusement, happy that the leader is playing along.

"Nothing," Sana says simply, "You're cute when you're jealous," She teases the younger woman.

Jihyo's pout deepens as she decides to leave. Before she can get too far, Sana swiftly grabs the leader by her arm, pulling her close.

"Don't be jealous, Jihyo-yah," Sana says in such a serious tone that their previously playful atmosphere is suddenly turning into something more serious.

Jihyo can hear her heart ringing in her ears. Slowly, Sana moves to cup Jihyo's cheek with her free hand, making sure to look the younger woman in the eye before she continues.

"I'm Jihyo's Sana. Always."


End file.
